ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
This Day Just Gets Worse
"This Day Just Get's Worse" is the Premier Episode of Season 1 of "Ben 10: Generations." Plot Ben has a cold and wants to get rid of it! Meanwhile Vulkanus comes to Earth and orders that he wants Diamondhead or he will destroy the Earth with his Doomsday machine! Can Ben get to Vulkanus's base in time? And even more important. Will he risk giving up Diamondhead? Episode (Opening that shows Various clips from real Ben10 episodes) "People say my life isn't interesting. But you know, how are they supposed to know. They may think they are more interesting than me. If you were ever there to hear it, you could always tell them No. And why? Because Benjamin Kirby Tennyson isn't a boring average teenager you find having parties and staying up late to hang out at dusk. He may not be that Exciting, but one thing you should know.... He's a hero. Sure he can't fly, sling from webs or Breathe Underwater but he has a whole arsenal of Aliens that help him. Over 50 Unique Aliens that he uses to help people. And if you say that isn't a hero. You're wrong. And this is the start of a new Generation!" (Episode) "Cough, cough! Hu- Hu- Hur- Hurry Kevin! Achoo!" sneezed Ben as Kevin drove the car to the Medicines shop. "November is the Wors- Wors- Worst kind of- Achoo! Year....." Gwen frowned. "Ben, stop complaining!" Ben sneezed even more getting dripping mucus all down the back of Gwen's seat. "Urgh! Ben, that's disgusting! Use a tissue!" moaned Gwen. "Tennyson, that's my ride!" angrily shouted Kevin as he rammed his car into the wall making most of the Mucus rip off of the back of the chair and out of the window. "Kevin, there it is! The Medi-Achoo! The Medicine Shop!" Kevin stopped the car and Gwen rushed into the store. ROAR! "Ugh, what no- what no- what now!" groaned Ben as he sat up to see what the commotion was. A Gigantic, maybe even Fearsome Null Void monster was rushing down the street destroying everything in site. Goo splatted out of it's hands melting various parts of the road. "Hey big 'n' ugly!" shouted Ben as he got out of Kevin's car. The Big gooey creature looked down at Ben who had so quickly become Echo Echo. "Echo Ech- Ech- Achoo!" sneezed Echo Echo. The Sneeze suddenly made him fly backwards. A Huge Radiowave rang out of Echo Echo's mouth and tons of Clones flew out of his body. Cars around him activated and their alarm's went off whilst every other electrical machine went berserk. The Original Echo Echo lay against a wall. "Ow my head..." The Slime Creature suddenly grew bigger and bigger until it exploded all over Kevin's car. Literally. Kevin got out of the car and looked at his car. "Don't remind me how many time's that's happened now" sighed Kevin. I could wash it up with WaterRush" offered Ben. "Tennyson, your the one that got my Car slimed so don't even think of offering anything right now!" Kevin got into his car and drove off just as Gwen come out of the Medicine Shop. "Why does he have to take everything so seriously?" complained Ben. "Please" said Gwen sarcastically. "You should of seen him at the Auto-show when a Biker accidently rammed into his car and dented it....." Later at Ben's house Ben was sitting down on the Sofa enjoying what he loved best. Eating Chilli Fries and watching Sumo Slammers. "Ugh, my Cold still hasn't gotten better" said Ben as he felt a Tingle in his nose. He suddenly sneezed all over the TV. Ben sighed as he cleaned the TV screen with a Tissue. The TV channel suddenly changed to a Cavern. "Huh?" surprisingly gasped Ben. He grabbed the TV remote and tried changing channel but every channel was broadcasting the same thing. Suddenly Vulkanus appeared on the TV. "Ben Tennyson" said Vulkanus. "I know what Aliens you can wield in that Ultimatrix of yours. And i know that you have Diamondhead. You will deliver him to me so I can rip all of the Taedenite out of him or I will be forced to explode the Planet with my Doomsday device. No lie. You have 1 hour to find me. Hahahahaha!" laughed Vulkanus. "Oh no!" gasped Ben. At Kevin's Garage Kevin was pulling sticky slime off of his car. "You know Kevin, the Offer for me to wash off your car is still open" said Ben as he walked over to Kevin. "Tennyson, what did I tell you?!" Ben backed back a little. "Ok, ok" nervously said Ben. "But we need to- to- to- Achoo!" sneezed Ben as he get mucus all over Kevin's car. "-To use your ca- ca- car." Kevin angrily rose up. "No Tennyson! You have over 50 Aliens in that watch, put them to Good use! Like XLR8, Jetray or Fasttrack! There's 3 fast aliens I named right there!" shouted Kevin. "Your car has go- go- goo- good defenses. It would be saf- saf- safe- Achoo!" sneezed Ben yet again. "Just use one of your own Aliens Ben cause this Car is not going anyway with Purple slime and horrible Snot all over it." Ben groaned and slammed down on the Ultimatrix. Later XLR8 was rushing across the desert. "Gosh, Ridiculous Kevin. Doesn't even know that I'm trying to save the world" groaned XLR8. He checked his phone. "I don't have very much time left! Kevin you are so gonna pay for thi- thi- thi- Achoo!" Sneezed XLR8 as his sneeze made him skid out of control, smash into a rock and flip down into a really big crater. "Ugh, this day just gets Worse!" groaned a bruised Ben. He suddenly fainted and lied unconscious in the Crater... At Gwen's house, Gwen was peacefully doing her homework. Beep, beep, beep, beep! Gwen stood up from her chair and walked over to the Cupboard to retrieve her Plumbers Badge. "What's wrong with my Plumbers badge?" wondered Gwen as she picked it up. Suddenly a Hologram of Vulkanus appeared. "I am Losing my Patience Lower Life Forms. I want Diamondhead delivered to me right now or I will use my Doomsday device on the whole planet and make your Pathetic little Planet into Dust! You have 10 Minutes!" Angrily shouted Vulkanus. "I gotta find Ben!" gasped Gwen. "Abeo Exorior!" chanted Gwen as she suddenly teleported away in a Dome of Mana. Gwen suddenly appeared in Ben's house. "Ben, you home?" Gwen searched every room of the house only to find he wasn't home. "Maybe Kevin knows where Ben is" wondered Gwen. Gwen repeated her Spell and teleported to Kevin's garage. "Hi Kevin" said Gwen. "I know you want me to tell you something" said Kevin. "Yea. Have you seen Ben or at least know where he is?" curiously asked Gwen. "Yea, he came here earlier. Wanted to use my car. Seriously, he got Slime AND Snot all over my car and then he asks if he can use it?! Gosh he's so annoying" angrily muttered Kevin. Suddenly Gwen gasped. "I think I know where he may have gone. And if I'm right about where he is, then you might have doomed us all....." In the crater Ben was still unconscious. A Great Magenta Dome of Mana appeared at the top of the crater and Gwen and Kevin walked out. "There he is" whispered Kevin as he pointed down the crater at Ben. Gwen rushed down the Crater followed by Kevin. "He's put cold" whispered Ben as she felt his hand. "Well he's gotta wake up and become Diamondhead or Vulkanus is gonna destroy Earth" whispered Kevin. Gwen stared at him annoyed. "What? What did I say?" asked Kevin. "Ben wouldn't just give over Diamondhead" said an Annoyed Gwen. "How do you know?" said Kevin. "Maybe I could wake him up" exclaimed Gwen. She rose to her feet, put her hands above her head and chanted "Nullam Egestas est Surge Creatura!" Ben suddenly woke up. "Must..... find..... Vulkanus..... Give..... Diamondhead" moaned Ben. "See?" smirked Kevin. "What happened to you?" asked Gwen. "I sneezed as XLR8 and- and- and- an- Achoo!" sneezed Ben as dripping Mucus splat all over Gwen's jacket. "Ugh, that's disgusting Ben!" angrily shouted Gwen. "Never mind that Gwen we need to get to Vulkanus. There is only 6 minutes left" reminded Kevin. "6 Minutes?!?!?!?" Gasped Ben as he transformed into Jetray and flew onwards. At Vulkanus's base Vulkanus was getting wearier and wearier by the Minute. "If he really wants to save his pitiful planet he better hurry up and deliver me Diamondhead" groaned Vulkanus. "Sir, sir!" squealed a Minion as he ran in. "What is it little Minion?" asked Vulkanus. "We are being attacked! Attacked I tell ya! We spotted them in the distance and they were like driving towards us and there was a flying red bat thing Sir! I'm honest! They're heading this way and they are gonna invade the base! I bet they are after our Taedenite! We spent so long mining all that Taedenite! It can't be destroyed I tell ya, it took hours just to fill up one cart! You gotta come and see Vulkanus or they are gon-" ZAP! Vulkanus shot his minion with a laser gun. "He was always the annoying one" sighed Vulkanus. Meanwhile Gwen and Kevin were driving whilst Jetray was flying just above them. "Hey guys, I bet that's their base over there!" pointed out Jetray. "Let's go see" said Kevin. "Achoo!" ZAP! A Laser suddenly hit Kevin's car. "Ben!" shouted Kevin. "Sorry. I guess Jetray's type of Cold makes him uncontrollably shoot lasers. I can't help it" groaned Jetray. "Though it did make me fly faster. Hmmmm. How could I make myself sneeze?" thought Jetray out loud. "Here use this!" said Gwen as she threw a jar with the letter 'P' engraved on it to Jetray. "Huh?" said Jetray as he caught the Jar. He held it slightly above his head upside down and opened it, to find tons of Pepper rush out and go all over his face. "Pepper! I can't stand Pepper it makes me feel- feel- feel hor- Achoo!" sneezed Jetray as he went faster into the game every 5 seconds. "Achoo! Achoo! Gwen why would you do tha- tha- tha- Achoo! Achoo! I don't li- li- like it! Achoo!" sneezed Jetray. Vulkanus waited in his chair. On his screen flashed the words '1 MINUTE AND 30 SECONDS LEFT' and counting downwards. BANG! BOOM! "Vulkanus" said a Voice from down the Corridor. "I Believe you want Diamondhead. Well. Here I am" said the voice. Suddenly Diamondhead walked out of the shadows. He turnt around and winked at Gwen and Kevin. "So you finally come to give up your pathetic life for Diamondhead, eh? Hehehe" smirked Vulkanus. "Look Vulkanus, I've come here as Diamondhead so now you can have him, ok!?" shouted Diamondhead. "Fine but-" Suddenly Diamondhead jumped over Vulkanus and to the Doomsday machine then slammed his hand onto the Ultimatrix and changed into another alien. "Goop!" shouted the transformed Diamondhead in triumpth. "Hey Vulkanus!" shouted Goop. "You know who you shouldn't invite to a party when they have a cold?!" "Who?" angrily said Vulkanus. "Me!" shouted Goop as he threw a Pepper shaker into his gooey skin. Suddenly from the head downwards Goop inflated like a balloon until...... "Achoo!" POP! SPLAT! Goop exploded himself onto the machine and everything else in the room. "No, my doomsday machine! You've broken it! It would take years to fix!" angrily and surprisingly shouted Vulkanus as Goop transformed back into Normal Ben. "Unfortuanatly I'm only giving you one day because I've rung the Plumbers to come and take you away once I've dealt with you. "Well it won't matter after what you done Benjamin Tennyson" laughed Vulkanus. "What do you mean?" asked Ben. "The Doomsday machine was wired to the Control room setting THIS base to SELF-DESTRUCT. See you in Never Ben Tennyson!" laughed Vulkanus as he teleported away. "Quick, I'll fly us away!" said Goop as he transformed into Jetray. He quickly flew towards Gwen and Kevin. BOOM! The Base exploded and Pieces of Taedenite flew everywhere as they smashed into the floor. A Plumbers Ship landed in the Crater and opened. Ben walked out followed by Gwen and Kevin. "Hey I don't feel like I have a cold anymore! That explosion must of heated the Cold out of my me!" happily predicted Ben as he walked off. "Or the Medicine finally got through the you" sighed Gwen. Suddenly a gigantic ship rose out of the ground. "Quick, cease the Ship!" shouted the Plumber Swat Leader as he and the other Plumbers rushed towards the Ship. "NOOO!!!" shouted Vulkanus. "I shall get my revenge Benjamin Tennyson! Just you wait! I will defeat you!" roared Vulkanus as he was took away in the Plumbers ship. "Yea, yea that's what they all say" smirked Ben. "Hey" said a Squeaky voice. The Plumbers looked down to find one of Vulkanus's minions. "Any room for us?" asked the Minion as another 1000 minions climbed out of the Crater. "We're gonna need more ships" said the Plumber. "Hmmm" said Ben as he looked at the Minions. He set the Ultimatrix to "Capture" mode and scanned the Minions into his Ultimatrix. "So Ben. What have we learnt today?" asked Gwen. "That if we go home now I will still be able to watch the last few Sumo Slammers episodes!" said Ben confidently. Gwen sighed. Aliens Used *Echo Echo *XLR8 *Jetray (x2) *DiamondHead *Goop *WaterRush (Only Mentioned) Trivia *It was first posted here on the Creator's DeviantArt account. He also confirmed that he shall post his Episodes on this Website by putting it in the DeviantArt description. *Echo Echo is the First Alien used in this Series. *This is the Third time that Ben got a Cold and it affected his Aliens. The First was in "Side Effects" and the Second was in "The Secret of Chromastone" *Vulkanus Orders Ben to bring him DiamondHead as he has a Body that is Similar to Taedenite. *The Creator Confirmed that the Plumbers did take away the 1001 Minions at the End. *Originally instead of Goop Exploding all over the machine, DiamondHead was gonna sneeze Crystals all over it which would result in Breaking it. *Also Originally FastTrack was going to be used instead of XLR8. *Kevin Comments on how Everything always happens to his Car. This is a reference to the many times his car has been damaged Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Generations Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres